


Perceive Me |Levi x Reader|

by McHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Angst, Gen, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, reader - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McHeichou/pseuds/McHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi x reader oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perceive Me |Levi x Reader|

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment!

 

_+_

  
_Dear Levi,_

  
  _My ears have almost forgotten the depth of your voice; I miss you so  much. Every speck of your surreal touch and every vibration of your deep words. And by 'deep words' I mean the cuss words that you used or maybe, still use. I don't know why I'm writing you a letter because I can just talk to you. It's just that a letter to you seems a little..ritualistic? Sophisticated?_

     _How're you doing there with Isabel and Farlan? I remember how much you used to talk about visiting them. I hope Farlan isn't  behaving like his usual cocky self and that Isabel is starting to act a little mature now. You.....didn't reply to any of my letters and if I'm right, this might be the last letter I ever send you._

     _But unlike the other letters, I want to express my feelings loud and clear.... I miss your infrequent smiles, but I miss my own smile more. I hope that you are starting to miss me...but I'm starting to think that  you didn't walk away, I let you go. I want to laugh because you must be calling me an idiot for thinking such things._

_I remember when you told me to stay strong even when it feels like the whole world is falling apart. But you were my world...how can I stay strong now? You were my strength, and now...you're gone. I can't move on... I'm waiting for you. It's hard to wait around for you  because I  know it may never happen but it's even harder when I know that you're everything I want.  Christ, my tears are spoiling the paper but they are the words my heart cannot pronounce._

_I'm smiling right now, I hope you'll notice that, because I'm smiling just to prevent my tears from falling and that's the worst kind of pain. I remember when you said, 'Silent tears are the loudest cries.'  You were right._

_Now I know why happy endings don't exist because endings are the saddest part. So, thank you so much for giving me a happy middle and a happy start._

_I will love you forever because no matter what I do you will always be the one to hold a place in my heart that nobody else can fill. Sounds cheesy, right? You should've been the one to say this to me but you never did, so I'm filling in for you. Can you hear my cries? Can you hear the loudness and anguish in my shouts? Doesn't it hurt you? If it does,  then I'm happy that you at-least care._

_I fell in love and now I know the real meaning of pain. It has burnt my heart. How can I heal this wound of being lonely? This feeling is inevitable._

_The small amount of happiness that you gave me slowly equals the same amount of pain I'm receiving now._

_I'm having so many mixed feelings right now. No matter how much stupid and confusing they may seem, I'm writing them all._

_You're a liar, Levi. You said you'll stay with me forever, till the end of infinity. But infinity has no end, so was your 'forever' just a saying? If it were up to me, I'd trade all my tomorrows for a yesterday with you. Damn it, you can't just come into my life, make me feel special, and then leave._

_I'm starting to think about your flaws, Levi, so that I'll not miss you anymore. But it isn't working because I loved each and every flaw of yours._

_I want to die now. But I'm too strong to solve a temporary problem with a permanent solution. Therefore, I'm going to do the bravest thing. I will continue with my life and set you free of the threads connecting our souls. But don't even think for a second that I'm going to forget you  because setting free means moving on, not giving up. It's so sad that you've eventually become a memory......_

_But I believe we'll meet again. Not immediately, but definitely._

  _Yours lovingly,_

    ( _Name_ )

You carefully folded the piece of paper and clutched onto it, perceiving the grooves of your handwriting where you pressed the pen too hard on the paper, symbolizing your agony. In your other hand, a red rose was being crushed, its pricky stem piercing your palm, drawing crimson blood from it that was as red as your bloodshot eyes. Placing the letter and the rose in front of a cold gravestone, you read aloud the letters engraved on it, "In the memories of Levi Ackerman, a brave and valiant soldier. 1980 to 2014."

You sighed, "Call me brat just one more time, Levi." The silence was charring you from inside, your heart almost ceased beating so that its noise wouldn't interrupt any answer given by Levi. Hot blood rushed to your cheeks while your vision started to blur. A tremble of eyelids forced your tears to fall on the grey stone, darkening that spot where the proof of your grief filled emotions in the form of salty fluids crashed with your beloved husband's deathbed.

"At-least...give me a sign that you read it, please," you called aloud in a painful sob, wrenching the silence to deprive it of its serene consistency.

  
After a minute passed, small, warm drizzles of a sorely unstable soul began to claw on the pastures of Earth, bowing before gravity. Your heart stopped as your skin perceived the warmth of the isolated rain, just like painfully hot tears shed on a loved one. You smiled, "Are you crying, Levi? Was it that emotional?"

_"Let the rain wash away all the pain."_

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks encouraged (and wanted!)


End file.
